Legit Co-op
'Legit Co-op '''is the fourth episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts with high-level two player characters, the rogue and the warrior. Both are heavily armored due to their high-level status. They are shown fighting each other on Tristram using magic: rogue with fire bolt and warrior with lightning bolt. Both of them rapidly teleport on rooftops and ground to dodge the ranged attacks. Meanwhile, a high-level sorcerer with darkened eyelids reveals his coat of elixirs to offer the level-one player character wearing nothing but underwear. As the level-one warrior nods to accept the offer, the sorcerer drops so many elixirs on the warrior's sack. The half-naked warrior swallows so many elixirs of magic and strength, even the sorcerer doses him more of them. The fighting rogue and warrior stop attacking, landing on the ground. They exchange each other's items and equipment. Then the level-one warrior has been bloated excessively, but he is immediately transformed into an overly muscular being. Two of the initial characters teleport between the level-one warrior, dropping him massive collection of weapons and armor. The warrior gives a thumbs-up and disappears in a blink of an eye, indicating that he has left the game--revealing his username is "PLZGIVEFREE". The three player characters enter the portal that one of them has cast nearby. As they have ventured away, a new character appears, its user named "LegitDude". Nonchalantly, LegitDude utters "Send TP!" many times, spamming the chat over the high-level player characters in the cave. The player characters hear the new player's voice on the surface, getting irritated by repetitive requests. As they are sick of "send TP" spam, one of the players cast a town portal for LegitDude so the latter would enter. The sorcerer player shoots LegitDude a fireball, killing the victim to drop a dismembered ear and a pile of gold. However, the new player, still lying flat, babbles "Rez me plz!". So the player resurrect and kill him. The high-level characters repeat the process to hoard so many gold and ears, laughing at their abuse on the player. The screen quickly changes to black to show "True Story". And in credits scene, a stream log of messages pops in: "An illegal spell has been cast in town". Characters * Rogue * Warrior * Sorcerer * Level-one warrior (username, PLZGIVEFREE) * New player (username, LegitDude) Trivia * This is the first DiabLoL ''episode to be not part of ''DiabLoL ''story, as well as none of the ''Diablo ''quests are shown. ** This is also makes ''DiabLol ''series part of multiplayer online parody shorts that includes ''WowCraft and HeroStorm. * The generic warrior, sorcerer and rogue characters don't appear in this episode. * The armored warrior gets his major role in this episode as he was duping in previous episodes including the credits scene. In-game References * This episode is a reference to multiplayer stereotypes in MMORPGs. Since Diablo ''was one of the first RPG games that allows local and online cooperative play, it reveals unexpected effects of various players taking advantage of the game itself. * Both high-level rogue and warrior are shown using their spell on town. This is in fact breaking the in-game rules by hacking since a ''Diablo ''player shouldn't use damage-giving spells, even teleport, within the town. ** This creates a warning message: "An illegal spell has been cast in town" as shown in credits scene. ** Sometimes one of the players teleport near the opponent before casting a ranged spell near the latter. It is termed as "tele-kill" when a player uses teleport near the enemy before slaying it immediately. * The sorcerer is shown giving the level-one warrior elixirs. The orange elixir is the elixir of magic, black is of dexterity, and white is of strength. These elixirs permanently add one to character's specified stats, boosting their abilities. ** His offering is one of the in-game influences to cheat the game for new players by giving out free elixirs (since duping was notorious to cheat the game in some way). * Both rogue and warrior are shown exchanging items, referring to the game that allows giving away armor and weapon. ** When they give away extra weapons to the level-one warrior, the latter disappears. It is a reference to most online players who depart from the game with hoarded items without a trace. It became problematic as it is an act of thievery. * LegitDude is telling "Send TP!" (possibly either giving the player teleport spell, casting "Town Portal" spell for him, or sending "Talent Points") repetitively. This habit is one of the infamous spams in online multiplayer gaming to request high-level players until the latter accepts. ** Also, uttering "Res me plz" is also the spam to resurrect the fallen player. * Three players murder and resurrect LegitDude, and repeating the process. This is one of the infamous influences in multiplayer online gaming that PKing is used as non-consensual PvP (PK means "player killer" or "professional kiter"). This abuse shows that an experienced player slays a fellow player character—even lower level ones—in order to gain experience and plunder items and gold, and then resurrects them to repeat the abuse (which is termed as "res kill"). There was a debate about PKing as shown here. ** When LegitDude enters, there are three players surrounding him at his entry before PKing him. It is a reference to ambushing the players as part of PK and sneak attack. Cultural References * LegitDude's mouth is animated weirdly when speaking few words. It is a parody of Canadian paper style in ''South Park ''when everything in Canada including its people are oversimplified with basic shapes. Ironically, Jonathan Burton, the creator of ''CarBot Animations, is Canadian. * "True Story" is based on previous internet meme when everything is based generally on real life events. * Tidus' laugh from Final Fantasy X is used as it was in "Jimmity & Alarak". Differently, Alarak's laugh is mixed in protoss voice. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes Category:DiabLoL Episodes